


i don’t wanna be your friend, i wanna be your bitch

by bakubunny



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Time, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Author, Trans Vanitas, Vaginal Fingering, trans ventus, uses ‘pussy’ ‘cunt’ etc for trans men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakubunny/pseuds/bakubunny
Summary: Vanitas’ hookup bails. Ven makes an offer he can’t refuse.





	i don’t wanna be your friend, i wanna be your bitch

      Ventus heard a jingling bell and the sound of little paws when he opened the front door of his apartment, lugging a huge bag of cat food. He smiled and bent down to pet the small Scottish Fold cat who greeted him at the door.

  
  


     “See Chirithy? I promised I’d be back with dinner,” He cooed, petting the cat’s head before walking to the kitchen and filling his food bowl. He smiled at the sight of Chirithy happily crunching on the food and headed toward his room. 

 

     “Vani?” He called out, noticing that the door across from his was left slightly open. He made a flimsy attempt at knocking on the door, trying not to push it open.

 

    He heard a muffled “Come in,” and pushed the door open to find Vanitas slumped back on his bed. He was held up by a pile of pillows, beside which sat some kind of sex toy Ventus couldn’t quite identify. Right out in the open. Vanitas, classy as ever. 

 

     “What are you doing home?” Ven asked, closing the door behind him and trying not to look at  _ that _ .

 

     “Grindr hookup bailed on me,” Vanitas grumbled, idly picking up the toy. “Wasted too much fucking money on this thing to not have a guy to use it on.”

 

     “What...is that, exactly?” Ven asked, tilting his head a little. 

 

     “Strapless strapon. Gets you off too,” Vanitas explained. “Been wanting to try it for ages.”

 

      Ven felt something in the pit of his stomach, inevitably picturing Vanitas using it. Using it on him, to be exact. He’d known for a long time that he wanted to have sex with Vanitas, but this was a first in terms of ideas of  _ how.  _ It was intriguing. So intriguing, apparently, that it made him blurt out the first stupid thing that came to mind.

 

      “I kinda wanna try it too.” 

 

      Vanitas let out a choked sound. “Ven, you  _ what _ ?” 

 

      Ven sputtered and waved his arms defensively. “I didn’t—I mean, I just...it sounds fun?” 

 

      Vanitas leaned forward and rested his chin in one hand, taking a moment to think. He took a deep breath. “Ven, are you asking me to fuck you?”

 

      Ven had to think for a moment. He hadn’t necessarily meant Vanitas specifically, but if there was ever gonna be a chance, it was now. 

 

      “Not really, but…I wouldn’t say no?” Ven said sheepishly, hand on the back of his neck.

 

      Vanitas just sat for a moment, flabbergasted, eyes wide and staring at Ventus. 

 

     “ _ Ventus _ . Have you ever even been kissed before?” Vanitas asked.

 

     “Well, no, but you could be my first,” Ven said, too shy to look at Vanitas. He couldn’t tell whether Vanitas was concerned or mocking him.

 

     “Aren’t you, like, one of those saps who wants to save it for someone special?”

 

     Ven met Vanitas’ eyes this time. “Who’s to say you aren’t someone special?”

 

     Vanitas snorted. “What, you got a crush on me or something?”

 

     There might as well have been a spotlight over Ven’s head, sirens going off. He looked at him like he’d been caught, his eyes wide open and his cheeks bright pink. He didn’t even have to say it.

 

     “ _ Oh. _ ” 

 

     Vanitas sat up and gestured at the space beside him on the bed. Ven shyly sat down, leaving space between them. 

 

     “Why would you like me? I’m gross.”

 

     He had no idea if Ven could tell his heart was pounding. He didn’t know how to be soft with him. Sure, he was about to peg a dude earlier, but this was  _ Ventus— _ his weakness that no one could know about. It was different with him. 

 

     “You’re not gross, Vani, you’re my best friend,” Ven said, inching his hand a bit closer to Vanitas’. “How come you never have anything serious with guys? You’re always hooking up with them, but you’ve never had a boyfriend, right?” 

 

      Vanitas’ stomach dropped. He looked at Ven, saw his sweet curious eyes on him—he couldn’t take it anymore.  

 

      “Didn’t want somebody who wasn’t you,” Vanitas admitted. He felt the weight of the world fall off his shoulders and finally took Ven’s hand in his. 

 

      “...for real?” Ven asked, smiling and scooting closer to Vanitas. “For how long?”

 

     Vanitas was in this deep, so he might as well embarrass himself further. “Since like...high school?”

 

     Ventus gasped and shoved him playfully. “ _ Vani _ ! Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

     Vanitas shrugged. “Dunno. Thought you deserved somebody better.”

 

     “Vani, I couldn’t find anybody better if I tried.”

 

     “Why not?”

 

     “That’s not what I meant,” Ventus said, giggling. “It’s just…nobody knows me better than you.” Ven squeezed Vanitas’ hand before letting go and stroking his cheek. “You know you’re like my other half, right?”

     “You don’t mean that.”

     “I do, Vanitas,” Ven said. “I love you, Vani. You’re not going to talk me out of that.”

 

     Vanitas let out a defeated sigh. “I love you too, Ven. So much you have no idea.” He mirrored the gesture, touching Ven’s cheek. “You got me, Ven. What am I gonna do with you?”

 

     “Be my boyfriend, maybe?” Ven asked with a cheeky grin.

 

     “That I can do.” Vanitas ran his fingers through Ven’s hair, staring at his soft lips. “Ven, can I kiss you?” 

 

     In lieu of answering, Ventus closed the gap and pressed his lips to Vanitas’, and all of Vanitas’ reservations melted away. Years’ worth of stress from keeping the secret rolled off his back and oh god, Ventus was  _ his _ . 

 

     Vanitas pulled back and took in the sight of Ventus shyly smiling at him, hand on his own lips in shock. Ven giggled and took Vanitas’ hand, and Vanitas felt butterflies in his stomach like he was 16 again.

 

    “Boyfriends, huh?” Ven said, smiling wide.

 

    “Yeah…” Vanitas said, smiling back. “So...how far do you wanna take this tonight?”

 

    Ven shrugged, confidence shining in his eyes. “I said what I said.”

 

    Vanitas raised an eyebrow, visibly taken aback by Ven’s boldness. “Damn, okay. C’mere, lemme kiss you again.” 

 

    Ven scooted forward and Vanitas met him halfway, pressing a hand to his chest to push him down on the bed. Vanitas climbed on top of him and gave him another kiss, just as gentle and chaste as the first. 

 

   “Nervous?” Vanitas asked, looking down at Ven. 

 

    Ven nodded. Vanitas kissed his cheek and carded his fingers through his hair. 

 

    “I’ll take care of you, baby,” Vanitas said, leaning in to kiss Ven, running his tongue across Ven’s bottom lip.

 

    Kissing Ven was like coming up for air, like finally breathing again. He was so warm and soft and downright angelic, it wasn’t fair. He couldn’t even mourn the years he wasted aching for him—Ventus was worth the wait. 

 

   Ventus felt Vanitas coaxing him to open his mouth. Something about the feeling of Vanitas’ tongue piercing on his lips made him want Vanitas to do all kinds of bad things to him. He ghosted his hand over Vanitas’ stomach, inching it toward the edge of his binder as if to ask for permission. 

 

   “Someone’s eager,” Vanitas teased as he pulled back and took his shirt off. He struggled for a moment but got his binder off, and Ven stared. “Like what you see?”

 

   “Y-yeah.” 

 

   Vanitas’ chest was a little smaller than Ven’s, but it looked so cute and soft and  _ god _ Ven wanted his hands on it. 

 

   “Can I touch them?” Ven asked.

 

   “Go ahead, babe.”

 

   Ven just barely grabbed, feeling Vanitas’ nipples harden under his touch. He leaned in again and kissed Vanitas as he got a feel for touching him.

 

   “Can I touch yours?” Vanitas asked. 

 

   “Yeah, gimme a sec,” Ven said, taking off his shirt and sports bra, his hands shaking a little.

 

    Vanitas looked like he might faint. 

 

    “Dude. You have the cutest boobs I’ve ever seen,” Vanitas said.

 

     “You’re exaggerating.”

 

     “I’m not,” Vanitas said, lightly squeezing Ven’s breasts. “Ven, holy shit, you’re gorgeous.”

 

     “Shut up,” Ventus said, kissing him again, letting Vanitas press his chest up against his. 

 

     Ven ran his hands over Vanitas’ bare skin, resting them on the small of his back while they kissed. The kisses grew deeper and messier. Vanitas bit Ven’s lip and Ventus let out a little noise. 

 

     “I could just kiss you all night,” Vanitas said, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

 

     “What’s stopping you?” Ven replied coyly.

 

      Vanitas snorted, kissing Ven’s neck. “Kinda been wanting to fuck you for years. Not about to stop now.”

 

      Before Ven could respond, Vanitas kissed a particularly sensitive spot and he moaned. He flicked his tongue against it and sucked a little, making a mess of Ven’s neck.

 

      “You’re  _ mine _ ,” Vanitas murmured, biting down on Ven’s neck. He sucked until he left a mark and pecked the spot with his lips. “I love you.”

 

      “I love you too, but dammit Vani, Aqua’s gonna see that,” Ventus complained.

 

      “So?”

 

      “She’s gonna figure out we’re  _ having sex _ ,” Ventus hissed.

 

      “ _ So?” _

 

      “I hate you.”

 

      Vanitas kissed Ven’s collarbone with half a mind to leave another mark. He kissed lower and lower until stopping and looking up at Ven.

 

      “Really wanna suck your tits.”

 

      “Wow, Vani. You’re a real charmer,” Ventus said, rolling his eyes. “Fine. Do it.”

 

      Vanitas’ snarky expression quickly vanished when he sucked gently on Ven’s hard, pink nipple, squeezing the other breast with his hand. Ventus sighed as he mirrored the motion on the other side of his chest. 

 

      Vanitas gave both one last squeeze before moving downward to kiss Ven’s tummy. He grabbed onto Ven’s belt and looked up at Ven as to ask for permission.

 

      “Y-yeah,” Ven said, blushing.

 

       Vanitas grinned and shook his head, unbuckling Ven’s belt. “You’re such a  _ baby _ .”

 

       “Shut up,” Ven said. “What, you’re not nervous too?”

 

       “Fuck off,” Vanitas said, unzipping Ven’s jeans and pulling them down a little to reveal his floral print briefs.  _ Cute _ . “Take these off, I wanna touch you.”

 

       “Okay. You too though,” Ven said, slowly shimmying out of his jeans.

 

       “Deal.” Vanitas stood up and stripped like it was nothing. He climbed on top of Ven once they’d both taken everything off. He touched Ven’s soft inner thigh, rubbing gently and coaxing him to spread his legs. “Can I keep going?”

 

       “Please.”

 

        Vanitas reached between Ven’s legs and spread his lips, wanting a better look. Ven immediately soaked his fingers—all that kissing had done the trick, evidently. Ven’s pussy was  _ cute _ and Vanitas was debating delaying their plans a bit to get his hands all over it. 

 

        “How do you like to be touched?” Vanitas asked as he gently rubbed Ven’s clit with his thumb.

 

        Ven whined, surprising them both. “Uh. Like that, I guess.”

 

        Vanitas rolled his eyes, circling his thumb. “C’mon, you gotta give me more than that. Tell me how you get off.”

 

        “With two fingers in me, usually,” Ven said sheepishly.

 

        Vanitas immediately slipped two fingers inside Ven and didn’t take too long to find his g spot. “Damn, didn’t think you’d be this wet already,” Vanitas said, getting a little sound out of him when he pressed hard with his fingers. “Ever think of me when you do that?”

 

         “Maybe?” Ven said weakly.

 

         “Ven, I’m literally fucking you. You can tell me.” 

 

         “I  _ hate  _ you,” Ven said, pausing for a moment when Vanitas did something really good with his fingers. “I...usually think about you. More often than not.” 

 

         Vanitas raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Tell me more.” He rubbed Ven’s clit faster, grinning at him evilly. 

 

         Ven sighed. He might as well give up. “I think about...you being rough with me.”

 

         “Yeah?”

         “Y-yeah. Like...choking me, spanking me, fucking me until I can’t walk…”

 

         “Mm, now we’re talking,” Vanitas said, kissing Ven’s neck. “You wanna try any of that tonight?”

 

         “Um. Maybe not the first time,” Ven said. 

 

         “Don’t worry, baby. We have all the time in the world to try all that,” Vanitas said, kissing Ven’s jaw. “For now I’ll just do what feels good, yeah?”

 

        “Y-yeah,” Ventus said. “I’m close.”

 

         “Already? God, you’re sensitive,” Vanitas said. “You know I’m not gonna go  _ too _ easy on you tonight, right?” 

 

        “What do you mean?” Ven asked, fear in his eyes.

 

        “Babe. Relax. I’m just not done with you once I make you come, that’s all,” Vanitas said, kissing Ven and speeding up his fingers. “Ever taken more than two?”

 

        Ven shook his head.

 

        “Can I try a third, angel?” Vanitas asked, kissing Ven’s neck. 

 

        When Ven nodded, Vanitas slowly worked a third finger in him. Ven’s wet cunt stretched around him so well that he couldn’t look away. 

 

        “Stop staring,” Ven complained.

 

        “No way. Your pussy’s  _ perfect _ , Ven,” Vanitas said, kissing Ven’s lips. “What, you embarrassed?”

 

         “Kinda?”

 

         “Wuss.” Vanitas gave Ventus a filthy kiss. “I wanna taste you next time. Get all up close and personal.”

 

          Ven’s snide remark was cut off with a moan as Vanitas brought him closer to coming. Vanitas kissed him and squeezed his hip with his free hand. Ven’s skin was so soft and sensitive, Vanitas felt like he might break him.

 

          “ _ Vani _ ,” Ven whined as Vanitas finished him off. 

 

         To the surprise of them both, Ven squirted all over Vanitas’ hand. Ven looked mortified. Vanitas internally high-fived himself.

 

         “Oh my god I’m so—“

 

         “You’re apologizing because I made you  _ squirt _ ?” Vanitas asked, laughing. “Ven. That was hot. Don’t you dare.”

 

         “Should I get a towel?”

 

         “Don’t bother. I’m gonna make more of a mess of you in a minute,” Vanitas said with a wink. “You need a sec?”

 

         “Yeah. Kiss me?” 

 

         Vanitas wiped his hand on the sheets and cupped Ven’s cheek, leaning in and kissing him softly. He reached down with his other hand to squeeze Ven’s bare ass and nearly gasped into the kiss. He’d spent years staring at Ven’s ass when he wasn’t looking, but he never expected it to be so soft. 

 

         “Holy  _ fuck  _ I can’t wait to spank you one day,” Vanitas said, kissing Ven hungrily. Ven grew bolder as he kissed back and began to unbutton Vanitas’ jeans.

 

         Vanitas pulled back and stood up to take his pants and boxers off as Ventus stared, wide-eyed.

 

         “We’re really doing this, huh?” Ven remarked.

 

          “You good?” Vanitas asked.

 

          “Yeah. Just…shy.”

 

          “You don’t kiss like someone who’s shy,” Vanitas said and climbed back on top of him, grabbing him by the waist. “Sure you’ve never done this before?”

 

          “Never,” Ven said. “Guess I’m just a natural.” He grinned and kissed Vanitas again. 

 

          “Nerd.” Vanitas bit Ven’s lip before breaking off the kiss and standing up again. He caught Ven pouting and kissed him softly before rummaging through his dresser. “Sorry, babe. Forgot to get lube.” 

 

          “I don’t think I’ll need much,” Ven said, tilting his head.

 

          “Not risking it,” Vanitas insisted, straddling Ven and reaching for the toy. “I’m your first and I’m not taking that lightly. I’m only gonna hurt you if you ask me to,” he said with a wink. 

 

          “That’s...sweet, coming from you,” Ventus said, resting his hand on Vanitas’ hip. 

 

          “Don’t tell anyone I have a heart.”

 

          “No one would believe me.”

 

          Vanitas gave Ven a messy kiss and opened the lube, slathering it over both ends of the toy. He sighed when he took the short end in, already feeling his clit rub against the toy. 

 

          “You ready?” Vanitas asked, sitting a little taller now that he had a dick of his own.

 

          “Promise you’ll take care of me?” Ven asked coyly.

 

          “‘Course I will. You’re mine now,” Vanitas said, pressing his lips to Ven’s.

 

          Ventus nodded. Vanitas lifted Ven’s leg and slowly slid the toy inside him, kissing his neck repeatedly.

 

          “ _ Fuck _ that’s big,” Ven sighed.

 

          “Too big?” Vanitas stopped moving for a moment.

          “No. Feels good,” Ven said, kissing Vanitas’ lips and running his tongue between them. “You don’t have to hold back.” 

 

         Vanitas stared between Ven’s legs, watching his cunt stretch around the toy as he began to move again. He ran his hand over Ven’s soft thighs, just close enough to where he wanted it to drive him insane. 

 

         “You have freckles on your thighs,” Vanitas murmured, tracing his hands over the patterns on his skin while he fucked him. “They’re soft.”

 

         Ven giggled. “Yeah, guess I do.” He gently pulled Vanitas down by the hair and kissed him. 

 

         “There’s one on your chest too. Riiight,” Vanitas pressed a kiss to it. “ _ There. _ ”

 

         Ven nuzzled against Vanitas’ neck. “I love you,” He said, muffled but just loud enough for Vanitas to feel something in the pit of his stomach. More than he’d felt in god knows how long. 

 

        “Mind if pick up the pace a little?” The friction of his clit against the toy was nice but not quite enough.

 

        “Go for it,” Ven said, kissing Vanitas’ neck.

 

        Vanitas rubbed Ven’s clit as he fucked him harder and deeper, holding onto Ven’s hip with his other hand for leverage. He pressed his chest against Ven’s and kissed him—after years of wanting him desperately, Ven, his  _ angel  _ was finally this close.

 

        Ven whined and Vanitas looked at him with a satisfied smirk. He expected Ven to be this noisy, but it felt like an accomplishment anyway. Vanitas matched him occasionally with little grunts and moans, but there was something so sweet about how responsive Ven was. It reminded Vanitas he’d been completely untouched before this—and all the possibilities that implied.

 

         Vanitas sighed as Ven’s soft lips moved all over his neck, his jaw, his face, and settled on his lips. He kissed back and both of them began to breathe heavily. 

 

          “I know you’re holding back,” Ven said breathily. “Don’t. I want you to feel good too.” Ventus carded his fingers through Vanitas’ hair. 

 

         The gentle hand in Vanitas’ hair turned to an iron grip once he did as he was asked. The room filled with the noises of them panting and Vanitas pounding into Ven. 

 

         “You’re doing so good, baby.” Vanitas’ smooth voice alone was almost enough to make him come. “Look at you, taking my cock like you were born to do it.”

 

         “You underestimated me,” Ventus teased. 

 

         Vanitas snorted. “Guess I did. Thought it’d take longer than this to turn you into a slut.”

 

         Ven laughed and wrapped his arms around Vanitas’ neck, kissing him hard. “You close?”

 

          “Yeah,” Vanitas said, voice wavering. 

 

          “Me too.”

 

           Clinging to each other, they rode out their orgasms, kissing roughly and desperately. Ven collapsed first and caught his breath. Vanitas followed suit not long after, kissing Ven’s cheek before resting his head on his chest. 

 

           “Love you,” Vanitas said without bothering to lift his head, voice muffled. 

 

           “Love you too,” Ventus said, kissing the top of Vanitas’ head. 

 

            They spent a few minutes in silence, content to just hold each other—well, and too exhausted to do anything else. Vanitas pulled out, propped himself up and checked his phone idly. 

 

            “So...where do we go from here?” Ven asked. 

 

            “Dunno. Not everything has to change if you don’t want,” Vanitas said. “Want me to pack us a bowl and put on a scary movie?” 

 

           Ven kissed his cheek. “Sounds perfect.” 

 

           They both turned their heads when they heard frantic scratching at the door. Ven dragged himself out of bed and picked up Chirithy, nuzzling her face. 

 

          “You just couldn’t leave us alone, could you, baby?” Ventus cooed, snuggling up to Vanitas, cat in hand. 

 

          “I hope you know she’s the closest you’re getting to a child with me,” Vanitas said, pressing down on the weed in his pipe and bringing it to his face.

 

         Ven snorted. “I’d rather have cats,” He said, kissing the top of Chirithy’s head. “Don’t let the smoke near her.”

 

          Vanitas inhaled and pressed his lips to Ven’s, blowing smoke into his mouth. Ven bit Vanitas’ lip, leading them to spend a few minutes kissing. Chirithy got up and found herself a spot on the bed, clearly disgusted by her parents’ display of affection. 

 

          “Were you always turned on by me shotgunning you?” Vanitas asked, nudging Ven playfully. 

 

          “Shut up and kiss me again.”


End file.
